magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Mages
Mages are those who are able to perform magic, they are able to interfere with and dominate all laws of the natural universe and the power to make the impossible possible. They obtain magic through rituals that corresponds with the magic they want. Mage Ranks Toto recording every kind of mage and the ritual they undergo. The status of mages is defined by the colour and rank. Mages can be divided in four types according to the specific type of magic they use. The different colours are - Red, Blue, Green and White mages. Their strength will rank them up from D to SS. The only mages who can perform many different types of Magics are known as a "Black Magician". Red Magician * Mages: ** Zodia Sink ** Garnett ** Luu ** Alice ** Grandpa ** Bunny ** Rabbit ** Ain ** Emma Description: Red Mages are people who use offensive magic, designed for battle and direct combat. They must undergo rituals which physically hurt, challenge, damage and punish the body. This usualy involves the mage physically attacking a hard object or leaving themselves incapacitated for long periods of time. Blue Magician * Mages: ** Marouni Gate ** Klara ** Kyuutosu ** Toto ** Mr. Cat ** Joshua ** Raven Description: Blue Mages are Magic users who use proffesional-type magic, magic that they use alongside their profession. Ritualists, teachers and people who invent magic for profit can be included in this category; the rituals involved in using this magic are combining offerings and prayers Green Magician *'Mages' ** SVA Rogue ** Grandpa Garlan ** Ayame ** Juubee ** Tomp ** Neru-Neru ** Podrov ** Piyoko Description: Those are mages that use forms of magic which can create something from nothing; using complex offerings as a ritual one can obtain such a magic. This is also the only known magic in which users have been seen using a Magic Wand to use magic. White Magician *'Mages' ** Lily ** Lily's Mother ** Rosetta Description: White Magicians cn use heaing types of magic. It is unknown wht kind of ritual they must undergo to utilise magic, Rosetta has apparently learned hers and Lily inherited hers from her Mother. Black Magician * Mages: ** Shion Elpihas Levi ** Faust ** Gaspar ** Balthazar ** Melchior ** Typhoeus Oz Description: A Black Magician is a type of mage who can use several different types of magic. They are notably the most powerful type of mage. Swindler Mage * Mages ** Karoron Description: Is a type of mage that uses magic to trick and take advantage of other people to rob them. They do not have a particular type of magic or ritual associated with this classification of mage. Mages with an Unknown Classification *'Mages:' ** Oni ** Pirza Description: these are mages who's classification is currently unknown or their magic cannot currently be placed into one of the above categories. Trivia * Zodia has stated that Echidna can also help peoples to become mages without undergoing any ritual. Category:Terminology